More Than Useless
by SinFire99
Summary: After yet another failed attempt at stopping Slade, Robin is feeling particularly depressed. A certain goth Titan decides to comfort him in the best way possible. RobRae... Lyrics from 'More Than Useless' by Relient K. Dedicated to Krazy4Robin.


_**More Than Useless**_

Robin stood outside of Titans Tower, alone and depressed. The others were inside, sitting together, warm and cozy. He sighed as the rain poured down on top of him. His clothes became soaked with water quickly, but he didn't care. Right now, the only thing that mattered to him was that he had screwed up. He was becoming nothing in this town, and that was a thought that Robin never believed he would feel.

**_I feel like, I would like_**

**_To be somewhere else doing something that matters_**

**_And I'll admit here, while I sit here_**

**_My mind wastes away, and my doubts start to gather_**

He raised his arms into the air at his sides, then leaned his head back. The cool rain washed over his face, and for a fleeting moment, he felt free. But then the burden came back on top of him, the realization that he had failed the city once again. Slade had yet again completed another successful attack on the city, and it was all because Robin was too weak to stop him.

_**What's the purpose?**_

_**It feels worthless**_

_**So unwanted like I've lost all my value**_

_**I can't find it, not in the least bit**_

_**And I'm just scared**_

_**So scared that I'll fail you**_

The Boy Wonder took a deep breath, held his eyes tightly shut, and let one, long ferocious scream out into the night sky. The sound of thunder joined his yell, the boom drowning out his voice. Robin stopped screaming, then leaned back. He let himself fall to the ground, his body landing with a soft plop on the mud covered ground. He opened his eyes, then looked at the city across the water surrounding the tower. This was his city, and he would be the end of it.

_**And sometimes, I think that I'm not any good at all**_

_**And sometimes, I wonder why, why I'm even here at all**_

_**But then, you assure me!**_

"Robin!" A voice cried out from behind him. Robin jerked his head to look behind him, were he could see an outline of someone standing in the main doorway to Titans Tower. He squinted, and saw that it was Raven.

"What?" He called over to her. A flash of lightning went off, blinding him for a moment. It all came back to focus quickly, and suddenly Raven was in front of him, a black shield of energy protecting them from the rain.

"You should come inside, we're worried about you," She said simply. Robin got up slowly in reply, brushing off the front off his uniform. He stood up straight, looking Raven in the eye. She seemed to read his mind. "What happened today, with Slade… It wasn't your fault. You did everything you could," Raven added.

_**I'm a little more than useless**_

_**And when I think that I can't do this**_

_**You promise me that I'll get through this**_

_**And do something right**_

_**Do something right for once!**_

For a brief moment, Robin felt good on the inside, but it faded in a heartbeat. Slade's escape was his fault. It was all because he didn't have what it took to stop him. No matter what Raven told him, he wouldn't change his mind about that. He had screwed up, again.

"No, I could have done more, and I should have," Robin muttered, turning away from his friend. He placed a hand on the solid black barrier, tracing his fingers down the side as he zoned out, remembering his failure. Why couldn't he just do his job right?

_**So I say if I can't**_

_**Do something significant**_

_**I'll opt to leave most opportunities wasted**_

_**And nothing trivial**_

_**That life could give me will**_

_**Measure up to what might have replaced it**_

The day was a waste, there was no doubt in his mind about that. What's the point of being a crime fighter if you can even fight it correctly? Robin pounded on the energy wall, a dull thump sounding off as he smashed it. He hit it again, more forceful this time. Robin continued to pound on it until he was out of breath, and his hands were in pain. He leaned forward, breathing deeply.

_**Too late look, my date book**_

_**Is packed full of days that were empty and now gone**_

_**And I bet, that regret**_

_**Will prove to get me to improve in the long run**_

Robin heard Raven slowly shuffle her way over, and felt her hand lightly touch his shoulder. He didn't know why he did it, but Robin reached over his own shoulder, and lightly touched the back of her hand. Raven's grip tightened on him as he spun around.

"Let's get inside," He suggested. Raven nodded, letting go of Robin and leading the way back to the tower, the barrier following them to keep them both dry. Raven let it down as they got inside the gigantic doorway, and she leaned against the wall, all the while gazing at the storm. Robin watched her for a moment, unnoticed. She truly was-

"Beautiful," Raven whispered, causing Robin to look out with her. The storm was still raging on, but it did have a certain beauty to it, just like Raven. Then he sighed, the memory of that day coming back once again.

_**And sometimes, I think that I'm not any good at all**_

_**And sometimes, I wonder why, why I'm even here at all**_

_**But then, you assure me!**_

Robin cleared his throat, leaning back against his own wall. Slowly, he slid down it until he hit the ground lightly, then sat Indian style on the floor. Across from him, Raven did the same, except she drew her knees up to her chest, then wrapped her arms around her legs. They stared at each other for a moment.

"You can't continue to beat yourself up over this, Robin. Starfire messed up, Cyborg messed up, Beast Boy messed up, and even I messed up. You can't expect to get everything right like this," Raven said, gently rocking herself back and forth.

"I'm the leader, Raven. I can't afford to mess up," He nearly spat back. Robin could have sworn that he saw hurt spread across her face, but he blinked, and was sure that it was just his eyes playing tricks on him. She didn't care what he said, anyways.

"Well, I say that you can afford it, Robin. You aren't perfect, and you never will be… But you're close to it," Raven said softly, then broke her eye contact with him. Robin sat there, stunned. Was that a compliment?

_**I'm a little more than useless**_

_**And when I think that I can't do this**_

_**You promise me that I'll get through this**_

_**And do something right**_

_**Do something right for once!**_

"Thank you," Robin said quietly, averting his eyes from Raven, who had looked back into his eyes. Then, for a reason that even Robin didn't entirely understand, he crawled over next to her, and sat silently for just a second. "That means a lot to me," He said honestly, then said nothing more.

Raven was looking down at him. This was a side of Robin that was rarely shown. He was breaking out of his normal shell, and showing a more thankful side. Without thinking for another moment, Raven leaned her head on top of Robin's.

_**I'm a little more than useless**_

_**And I never knew I knew this**_

_**Was gonna be the day, gonna be the day**_

_**That I would do something right**_

_**Do something right for once!**_

Robin shifted his eyes up to Raven's, where they stared at each other for a moment. They didn't move, didn't blink, didn't breath, because they knew that they were having a moment, and a real one at that.

"Raven…" Robin whispered.

"Yes?" The goth replied quietly.

"I- I don't know what to do anymore. Slade is out there, and it's all because of me. It's my job to stop him, it's my responsibility. Why can't I just put an end to this?" Robin moved over, kneeling, his head hanging low. Raven moved in front of him. "Is that all that I'm good for? Is this my purpose? Am I only meant to fail?" He asked.

_**I notice, I know this**_

_**Week is a symbol of how I use my time**_

_**Resent it, I spent it**_

_**Convincing myself the World's doing just fine**_

"No, Robin, no… You have never failed us, and you never will. Whenever we needed you, whenever _I_ needed you, you were there to save everyone. Without you, none of us would be here. Without you, we would all be lost," Raven said. She tilted her head down, sliding closer to Robin. Her forehead leaned down to his, her eyes never leaving his face.

"You really think that?" Robin asked, unsure. Raven nodded her head against his to reassure him, and Robin smiled for what felt like the first time in days. He lifted his hand from the ground, then placed it on top of Raven's leg. Then he felt her own hand grasp his, and Robin saw that she was smiling as well.

_**Without me, without me**_

_**Doing anything of any consequence**_

_**Without me, without me**_

_**Showing any sign of ever making sense**_

_**Of my time , it's my life**_

_**And my right, to use it like I should**_

_**Like she would, for the good**_

_**Of everything that I would ever know!**_

The storm was calming down behind them, but neither of them noticed. They were focused on each other, because that was all that mattered. Robin found Raven's other hand, and lightly gripped it. He stood up slowly, guiding Raven up with him.

"No matter what happens, Robin, we will always be in it… together," Raven said softly. Robin smiled, his hands releasing hers. He placed them around her waste instead, drawing her closer, bringing their faces a mere few inches apart. He couldn't believe that she was allowing this...

_**I'm a little more than useless**_

_**And when I think that I can't do this**_

_**You promise me that I'll get through this**_

_**And do something right**_

_**Do something right for once!**_

Robin drew his face closer to Raven's, not closing his eyes. Hers didn't close either. They stared at each other for a few moments, before Raven finally shut her eyes, and Robin followed suit. Then their lips touched lightly, and together they felt like nothing mattered. They broke apart for a second, only to come back for another light kiss. Then both of them backed away, once again leaning their foreheads together.

"I love you," Robin said nervously, afraid of what Raven might think. But she didn't laugh, she didn't cringe, no… instead she just grinned, and drew him closer.

"I know… I love you too," Raven whispered softly. Robin kissed her one more time. And as it all happened, the storm cleared up in the background, and the sun began to shine brightly over the two of them...

_**I'm a little more than useless**_

_**And I never knew I knew this**_

_**Was gonna be the day, gonna be the day**_

_**That I would do something right**_

_**Do something right for once...**_

_

* * *

__There we go, my second song fic complete. Any good? A little uh- corny, perhaps? It's a happy ending, so it isn't exactly easy to not make it corny. Oh well, I actually felt pretty good about it. Hope that you all enjoyed it as well. This is my little Valentine's Day thing, and I dedicate this to Krazy4Robin, who actually makes me feel good in this day and age… Review if you wish._

-SinFire


End file.
